


Nuestra Vida

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boda, Dudas, Está incompleto no me maten, F/M, La autora no sabe lo que estaba haciendo porque este fic lo escribio hace 10 años, Romance, Tonk y Lupin enamorados, matrimonio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Después de aquel diálogo, Tonks salió abruptamente de la enfermería y Lupin se quedó observando como la última oportunidad se marchaba. Situado en Hp y el Principe Mestizo y sobretodo en HP y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Mi versión de los hechos.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo que advertirles que este fic no está terminado y lo escribí hace como 10 años o quizás más. Lo pongo aquí como recordatorio de que debo continuarlo y editarlo. Gracias por entender.

No tenía mucho que había llegado cuando Molly y Arthur entraron a la enfermería. Lupin y Tonks se había hecho a un lado para que ellos pudieran llegar mejor hasta su hijo. Bill estaba en muy malas condiciones, todos formaban un círculo alrededor de su cama, lo contemplaban con pena, excepto Lupin.

Él miraba a Tonks sin que ella se diera cuenta, la miraba como si fuera prohibido hacerlo. Estaba tan agradecido de tenerla junto a él, de que estuviera viva, y de que él estuviera más vivo que nunca, totalmente rendido hacía ella, tenía que aceptarlo. Desde hacía tiempo lo sabía, aunque se empeñaba en negar sus sentimientos, lo sentía dentro, creciendo.

Quería lanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla, sentirla entre sus brazos, decir todo lo que había callado pero no podía, o más bien eso le decía su mente, lo trataba de convencer que eso no era lo correcto. Y el siempre escuchaba con su cabeza, pero ahora los gritos del corazón se estaban volviendo más y más fuertes. Maldecía su sentido de la rectitud en esos instantes.

En algún punto de su mente se perdió divagando, tratando de resolver el acertijo entre lo correcto y lo que él quería hacer, cuando reaccionó Molly y Fleur estaba envueltas en una acalorada conversación.

—Por supuesto, no importa cómo se vea… no es r–realmente importante… pero era un muchacho muy guapo… siempre tan guapo… y él iba a casarse.

—¿Y que quiegue decig con eso? —Dijo Fleur súbitamente en voz alta —¿Qué quiegue decig iba a casagse?

Tonks alzó la vista y observó a Fleur. La señora Weasley levantó la cara llena de lágrimas mirándola sobresaltada.

—Bueno… solo que…

—¿Usted piensa que Bill ya no va a quegueg casagse conmigo? —Preguntó Fleur —¿Usted piensa que pog esas mogdidas ya no me amagá?

—No, eso no es lo que yo…

—Pogque él lo hagá —dijo Fleur alzándose en toda su estatura y echando atrás su largo cabello plateado —Tomagá más que un Hombge Lobo paga que Bill deje de amagme…

Parecía inverosímil tal momento, todos estaban impactados ante la discusión. Tonks miraba con detenimiento a Fleur, podía ver la determinación de la rubia en todo su cuerpo rígido y su nariz ahora respingada. Sentía tanta envidia.

—Bien, si, estoy segura —dijo la señora Weasley —pero pienso que quizás dado como–como el…

—¿Usted piensa que yo no queguia casagme con él? o quizás ¿Usted lo espera? —Dijo Fleur con las fosas nasales dilatadas —Qué me importa cómo se vea, yo soy bonita lo suficiente paga nosotgos dos, cgeo. ¡Todas esas magcas muestgan que mi esposo es valiente! Y yo hague eso —dijo fieramente, empujando a la señora Weasley a un lado y arrebatándole el ungüento.

La señora Weasley cayó hacia atrás, contra su esposo y miró a Fleur mientras untaba las heridas de Bill, con una expresion curiosa en su cara. Nadie dijo nada. Harry no se atrevió a moverse, como todos los demás estaba esperando la explosión.

Algo en el interior del hombre lobo estaba alertándolo, alguna repercusión tendría aquella pelea, lo sentía y no estaba seguro de estar preparado.

—Nuestra tia abuela Muriel —dijo la señora Weasley después de una larga pausa —tiene una tiara muy hermosa, hecha por los duendes, estoy segura que podría persuadirla para que te la preste para la boda. Ella esta muy encariñada con Bill, tu sabes, y quedaría encantadora con tu cabello.

—Ggacias —dijo Fleur rigidamente —estoy seguga que segá adogable.

Y entonces, Harry casi no vio lo que pasó, ambas mujeres, estaban llorando y abrazándose. Completamente perplejo, preguntándose si el mundo se había vuelto loco, dio media vuelta: Ron parecia tan pasmado como el, y Ginny y Hermione intercambiaban miradas sobresaltadas.

Tonks se había llevado las manos a la boca, totalmente sorprendida, un sentimiento le tiraba desde el estómago con fuerza y sin más se volteó hacia Remus y estalló.

—¡Lo ves! —dijo ella sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras.—Ella todavía quiere casarse con él, ¡aun cuando ha sido mordido! ¡A ella no le importa!

—Es diferente —dijo Lupin, apenas moviendo los labios y pareciendo súbitamente tenso. Su presentimiento no había fallado, pero no tuvo tiempo de prepararse—Bill no será un hombre lobo por completo. Los casos son completamente…

—Pero a mi no me importa tampoco, ¡no me importa!—Dijo mientras tomaba el frente de la túnica de Lupin y lo sacudía—te lo he dicho un millón de veces…

—Y yo te he dicho un millón de veces —dijo Lupin, tratando se serenarse, mirando al piso—que soy muy viejo para ti, muy pobre… muy peligroso…

Tonks lo soltó, se volvía lo mismo de siempre, estaba harta, se sentía tan decepcionada de aquel maravilloso hombre, ese que se había convertido en el amor de su vida y que por prejuicios impuestos por la sociedad se negaba a ser feliz con ella.

—He dicho todo el tiempo que estás tomando una postura ridicula sobre esto, Remus —dijo el Señor Weasley sobre el hombro de Fleur mientras ella se enderezaba.

Hasta Arthur lo decía. Lupin lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, toda una vida con aquellos paradigamas, era difícil ponerse blando. La amaba, y por eso prefería verla con alguien que pudiera hacerla feliz, que no corriera el riesgo de matarla cuando hubiese luna llena, era doloroso imaginar algo así, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

—No estoy siendo ridículo —dijo Lupin calmadamente —Tonks se merece alguien joven y completo.

—Pero ella te quiere —dijo el Señor Weasley, con una pequeña sonrisa —y después de todo Remus, los hombres jóvenes y completos, no necesariamente permanecen así.

Miro tristemente a su hijo, yaciendo entre ellos. De un momento a otro Hagrid apareció en la enfermería y la Profesora Mcgonagall se retiró con Harry. Todos habían guardado silencio y le daban la espalda a Lupin y Tonks, pues se concentraban en Bill.

Ella ya no lo miraba. Tonks sentía que los nudillos comenzaban a dolerle, estaba apunto de quebrarse ahí mismo, lo cual sin duda empeoraría las cosas. La metamorfomaga se puso de pie y sin avisar abandonó la enfermería.

Comenzó a andar sin un rumbo fijo, lo único que quería era alejarse de ahí, era estar en cualquier lugar donde él no estuviera, donde pudiera pensar que debía hacer. Involuntariamente las lágrimas aparecieron una tras otra bajando con violencia por sus párpados, ni siquiera quería molestarse en limpiarlas. No necesitaba el orgullo, sentía la necesidad de llorar por horas y lo iba a hacer, porque esas lágrimas significaban el fin de algo importante en su vida.

Se sentía marchita, vacía. Lo había intentado todo, se lo había dado todo, y sabía que él no era malo que lo que menos quería era ser grosero con ella, al contrario era demasiado bueno como para pensar que alguien como él merecía la felicidad. Ya ni siquiera se trataba de la edad, porque eso al fin y al cabo no había importado tanto, se trataba de ser hombre lobo y del necio razonamiento de Remus.

Lupin se quedó contemplando la puerta, sin saber muy bien porque aún seguía ahí de pie en la enfermería ¿Qué esperaba? quizás que Tonks apareciera de nuevo. Demasiado fantasioso para su gusto. Si ella se había ido seguramente no volvería.

Un la oleada de desesperanza lo golpeó, se sentía como si el corazón se le estuviera haciendo cada vez mas chico.

Instintivamente, se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió el frío contacto con la cadena que traía puesta. La sacó con cuidado y tomó entre sus dedos los bellos anillos de plata. Eran el único y más fuerte recuerdo que tenía de sus padres. El anillo de su madre tenia un cristal finamente tallado, el de su padre era liso y grueso, esa era la única prueba que tenía de su existencia, de que alguna vez fueron felices como una familia.

Sin querer pensó en ellos, ¿Qué dirían ahora de él? ¿Estarían realmente orgullosos de su hijo? Ellos siempre lo habían protegido, lo habían amado muchísimo y él a ellos. Casi podía oír a su madre, sabia que ella le recriminaría que dejara ir a Tonks, sin duda, su madre vería en los ojos de su único hijo cuanto amaba a esa extraña mujer, lo alentaría; su padre seguramente le diría que si ella lo amaba entonces nada más importaba.

No estaba muy seguro de que eso sería lo que ellos dijeran, talvez, en realidad era lo que silenciosamente pensaba su corazón.

Se detuvo entonces y reflexionó ¿Qué acaso no era eso lo único que importaba? Ella era la única mujer que se había acercado a él, con sinceridad, sin lástima, con dulzura, llevándole tantas risas, le había regalado los momentos más gratos de su vida. ¿Por qué él no podía corresponderle? si estaba loco por ella, si a Nymphadora Tonks no le importaba que él fuese un hombre lobo.

El corazón comenzó a palpitarle con prisa, se quitó la cadena, la metió a su bolsillo y salió de la enfermería con un estruendo provocado por la puerta.

Tonks contempló la puerta del castillo con tristeza, era hora de que se fuera a casa, de sentarse a reflexionar, de encontrar un camino que seguir o encontrar el camino que había perdido. Suspiró con pesadumbre. Albus estaba muerto y su corazón al parecer también.

Debía continuar. Se volvió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, el dolor le calaba los huesos.

Casi a mitad del camino una curiosa figura llamó su atención, el sauce boxeador se erguía ante ella, pasivo, esperando a que alguien lo molestara.

Tonks soltó un bufido. Todos sus pensamientos la llevaban a él, quisiera o no. Era bien sabido que el sauce tenia un pasadizo en las raíces que llevaba a la casa de los gritos, lugar donde Lupin se refugiaba en sus años en Hogwarts de sus transformaciones, lugar donde también él y Sirius se habían reunido después de tantos años. Dos hombres importantes en su vida, el tío favorito a quién tuvo muy poco tiempo, y el amor de su vida quién no le concedió el tiempo para estar a su lado. Era toda una ironía.

¿Qué pensaría Sirius de aquella situación? De estar vivo seguramente Lupin y Tonks serían su circo personal. Porque su tío se había dado cuenta antes de morir que algo sucedía entre ellos dos, no era tonto, al contrario, había sido un canino demasiado astuto. Quizás hubiera regañado a su amigo Lunático por su tonta forma de pensar, quizás él la habría ayudado. Las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente, extrañaba mucho a Sirius en esos momentos, porque estaba segura que él le hubiera ofrecido su hombro para llorar y la habría alentado a seguir adelante.

Se sentía como un loco, había corrido las ultimas dos plantas del castillo, era como si hubiera perdido algo, y realmente así sería si no se daba prisa. No había rastros de Tonks por ningún lado. la frustración comenzaba a hacerse presente con pensamientos negativos, su mente lo recriminaba, le gritaba que la oportunidad estaba perdida.

El licántropo se detuvo absorto al hecho que, se encontraba parado a espaldas de la puerta del Castillo, su cuerpo le había exigido un momento para asimilar que se había decidido tarde. Había estado jugando con su indecisión y con los sentimientos de Tonks. Se llevó una mano a la frente totalmente abrumado.

“quizás aún no se haya ido” —Se consolaba Lupin —“Quizás aún este por…”

Al darse la vuelta, así como había aparecido esa desolación, la expresión se le iluminó. El cielo le concedía su última oportunidad.

Ahí estaba, a unos cuantos metros Tonks observaba con aire melancólico el sauce boxeador.

Ya había tenido suficiente de recuerdos, si quería salir adelante era lo primero que debía suprimir, aunque no quisiera. La chica tomó aire y siguió su camino.

—No…—Susurró Remus, la voz parecía querer traicionarlo en esos momentos

Corrió en dirección de la bruja.

—¡Espera!

Al escuchar esa voz algo helado le recorrió el cuerpo haciendo que se paralizara. Tonks giró lentamente su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a frente con Lupin quien jadeaba un poco. Los hermosos ojos de la bruja estaban abiertos de par en par, evidentemente sorprendida. El hombre lobo se percató que en la chica había estado llorando.

Tonks recordó su aspecto e inmediatamente se limpió la cara con la manga de su túnica. No quería que él la viera de esa forma, aunque en ese momento lo único que le importaba era saber porque Remus Lupin había ido a buscarla.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, Lupin dio unos pasos hacia delante para acortar la distancia entre ambos.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, se miraban. Tonks sorprendida por ver a Remus tan diferente, tenia algo en los ojos, un brillo que lo delataba, algo que en la enfermería no tenía. Y él estaba aún más sorprendido de sí mismo y de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. La brisa jugueteó con el cabello de ambos, animándolos a hablar.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó ella rompiendo con el silencio

—No te vayas Tonks… —Dijo él casi en súplica

—Remus… creí que todo estaba dicho, creí que lo que habias dicho en la enfermería eran tus ultimas palabras al respecto, ya ha sido suficiente para mi, ya no quiero…

—Lo sé, he sido un idiota, he sido un terco tratando de negar lo que realmente siento —El corazón de Tonks comenzó a latir bruscamente ¿de verdad estaba oyendo eso? — Pero, es difícil para mi, toda mi vida he sido un marginado, un retraído, he estado solo y siempre me guío por mi cabeza, siempre la escucho porque quiero hacer las cosas correctamente, aunque eso signifique hacer lo que no quiero. Casi nunca me pasan cosas buenas, es por eso que cuando suceden me alejo, estoy acostumbrado a esta vida, pero esta vez tengo que admitir que tampoco puedo mas con esta situación. — Hizo una pausa, la metaformomaga lo miraba pasmada. Tomó aire —Tonks estoy loco, estoy loco por ti.

Tonks contuvo la respiración. Ni en sus sueños más locos se imaginó aquella escena. el licántropo decidió seguir alentado por esa cara de felicidad que veía en la joven.

—Has estado a mi lado aunque yo tratara de alejarte, significas tanto en mi vida. La verdad no se como pudiste fijarte en mi pero, si a ti no te importa que sea lo que soy, entonces, quiero ser feliz por una vez en mi vida, quiero estar contigo. Te amo—

— Remus… —Ella se había quedado sin palabras, la esperanza, la vida había vuelto, la felicidad explotaba en su interior.

Lupin tomó ambas manos de Tonks y la miró con detenimiento, era el momento justo y perfecto.

—Sé que te va a parecer una locura Tonks, pero la verdad no me importa…—

Tonks no comprendió lo que él quería decir pero esperó. A Lupin le temblaban las manos, era como si regresara a la adolescencia, las piernas le iban a fallar en cualquier momento. Buscó en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó los dos brillantes anillos.

—Remus… ¿Qué es eso? —Dijo ella con sobresalto

—Le pertenecían a mis padres, y estoy seguro que ellos estarían muy felices…

—¿Muy felices…? ¿Por qu..?

Lupin tomó la mano izquierda de Tonks y la miró a los ojos. El brillo apareció de nuevo esta vez reflejado en todo su rostro, su sonrisa, sus ojos.

—Nymphadora Tonks… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ella ni siquiera reparó en que él la había llamado por su nombre completo, había sonado tan hermoso, que no aborrecía oírlo. Aquella escena era un sueño.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Remus! ¡Si! ¡Si quiero!

Lupin colocó aún temblando el anillo en el delgado dedo anular de su ahora prometida. Se miraron profundamente y sin poder contenerse más tiempo, ambos buscaron los labios del otro.

En ese instante la conversación de la enfermería le parecía tan lejana… el dolor había desaparecido siendo reemplazado por un cúmulo de sentimientos: alegría, pasión, amor y nerviosismo mezclándose uno con otro.

Al separarse, él le acarició con cariño la mejilla y ella buscó enlazar la mano libre del ex profesor.

—Remus ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó tímida. Estaba consiente de que talvez hubiera sido un arranque por parte de Lupin y quiso estar mas segura.

—Bastante —Contestó él con su encantadora sonrisa

—¿Cuándo? —Dijo ella. Tenían que fijar una fecha, hacer preparativos y en ese momento se sentía tan atontada que no creía ser capaz de decidir sola.

—¿Cuando? — Repitió él pensativo —Lo más pronto posible.

—¿Cuándo es lo mas pronto posible para ti? —

—Si no te parece que es otra locura ¿Dentro de dos semanas?

—¡Claro que es una locura Remus! Pero me encanta la idea– dijo extasiada

Tonks lo abrazó y alzó la vista para observar sus ojos azules. Al verlo sonreír de esa forma, como nunca lo había visto, estaba segura que el sentimiento era mutuo y que serían muy felices.

Lupin sentía que estaba muy enamorado de ella, su vergüenza por parecer un adolescente a su edad se había esfumado, se sentía plano, capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa, nada se comparaba con lo que experimentaba en aquel momento, había hecho lo que su corazón verdaderamente quería.

Abandonaron Hogwarts y se dirigieron a casa del hombre lobo. Ahí hablaron de la ceremonia.

Ambos coincidieron en que querían algo pequeño, íntimo, sólo con los miembros de la Orden del Fenix y la casa de los padres de Lupin, con unos pequeños arreglos sería perfecta para la ocasión. Lo único que a Lupin le preocupaba en esos momentos era que ya habían acordado que, después del funeral del profesor Dumbledore irían a hablar con los padres de Tonks y eso no le daba buena espina.

–Bien, mi padre es un muggle como sabrás y la tradición es que él pague el vestido de la novia, pero si se rehúsa tengo los suficientes ahorros y creo que me alcanzaría para pagar el vestido, las decoración, las invitaciones…

–Tonks… no te pedí matrimonio para que tu pagaras todo. Si lo hice no fue solo porque quiero que nos casemos y ya; cuando fui profesor en Hogwarts ahorré considerablemente, ya sabes yo no gasto mucho en mi y guardé ese dinero para alguna ocasión que lo ameritara. Déjame encargarme de los gastos de la boda–

–Esta bien, pero del vestido si no se encarga mi padre lo haré yo–Dijo ella complacida

Era un acuerdo razonable.

–Después de decirles a papá y mamá veré lo de las invitaciones y tendremos que limpiar toda esta semana ¿te parece cariño?

El corazón le dio un vuelco al escucharla llamarlo así.

–Estoy de acuerdo.


	2. La Familia de Tonks

–Por allá– indicó Tonks señalando la tercera fila de asientos.

Se abrieron paso entre la gran cantidad de magos y brujas que habían asistido al funeral y tomaron asiento. Podía sentirse ese aire melancólico, podía acariciarse la despedida.

De pronto la profesora McGonagall apareció seguida de un grupo de alumnos donde se encontraban Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

La calidez del sol acaricio su cara al salir al patio. Un pasillo se abría en el centro de ellas hasta llegar a una mesa de mármol, todas las sillas estaban colocadas hacia ella. Era el día de verano más hermoso.

Una extraordinaria cantidad de gente ya se había sentado en la mitad de las sillas, andrajosos y listos, viejos y jóvenes. Muchos de ellos Harry no los reconocía, pero había unos pocos a los que si, incluyendo a los miembros de la Orden del Fenix: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ojoloco Moody, Tonks, su cabello milagrosamente había vuelto a ser rosa brillante, Remus Lupin, con quien parecía que Tonks se tomaba de la mano, El Sr. y la Sra.

Weasley, Bill sostenido por Fleur y seguido por Fred y George, quienes usaban chamarras negras de piel de dragón. También estaba Madame Maxime, que ocupo dos y media sillas para ella, Tom el dueno del Caldero Chorreante, Arabella Figg, la vecina Squib de Harry, la bajista del grupo de Las Brujas de MacBeth, Ernie Frang, conductor del autobús noctambulo, Madame Malkin, de la tienda de capas en el callejón Diagon, más gente que

Harry apenas si conocía de vista tales como el barman del Cabeza de Puerco y la bruja que empujaba el carrito de dulces en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Los fantasmas del castillo estaban también, casi invisibles por la luz brillante del sol, visibles solamente cuando se movían, brillando insubstancialmente en el aire.

La gente susurraba entre ellos, sonaba como la brisa en el pasto, pero el canto de los pájaros era mucho más fuerte por mucho. La muchedumbre continuaba llegando.

Los profesores se sentaron al fin. Harry pudo ver a Scrimgeour luciendo grave y digno en la primera fila, con la profesora McGonagall. Y se preguntó si Scrimgeour o alguna de aquellas importantes personas estaban realmente consternadas por la muerte de Dumbledore. De pronto un sonido llamo su atención y olvido su desagrado por el ministerio al empezar a buscar alrededor de la fuente cercana a él. Y no fue el único, muchas cabezas estaban volteadas buscando, un poco alarmadas.

Lupin volteó a ver aquellas criaturas, un coro de sirenas cantaba en un lenguaje extraño que no entendió, sus pálidas caras onduladas, el cabello de tono purpura flotando alrededor.

Tonks apartó la vista de las sirenas y vio a Hagrid quién iba caminando lentamente hacia el pasillo entre las sillas. Estaba llorando en silencio, su cara estaba llena de lágrimas, y en sus brazos, envuelto en un terciopelo morado con estrellas doradas, llevaba lo que parecía era el cuerpo de Dumbledore.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la consternada metamorfomaga, Lupin le dedicó una mirada y la abrazó fuerte hacia sí.

Hagrid colocó el cuerpo con cuidado sobre la mesa y ahora regresaba por el pasillo, sonándose la nariz con gran estruendo, lo cual dibujo miradas de escándalo en los rostros de algunas personas. A Tonks le parecía demasiado noble, sabía lo apegado que el guardabosques era del Director, si ella que, no tuvo la fortuna de convivir tanto con Albus se sentía tan vacía, no se imaginaba cómo podría estar Hagrid.

En ese instante la música paró. Un pequeño hombre en túnica negra, se había levantado de su lugar y se paraba frente al cuerpo de Dumbledore.

Comenzó su discurso –Albus siempre fue un hombre de espíritu noble... que dio una gran contribución intelectual, y su grandeza de corazón era enorme.

Se escuchó un sonido suave en el agua, las sirenas habían roto la superficie del agua para escuchar.

El ex Profesor dirigió la mirada hacia el bosque prohibido. Los centauros habían venido a entregar sus respetos. No se habían movido hacia el espacio abierto, estaban parados en silencio, medio escondidos en las sombras, observando a los magos, con sus arcos a sus lados.

El pequeño hombre en negro dejo de hablar por fin, y regreso a su lugar. Todos esperaron a que alguien más ocupara su lugar, pero eso no sucedió.

–Pensé que alguien más hablaría–susurró Tonks a Lupin limpiándose las lágrimas.

El volvió la vista hacia el lugar donde yacía el cuerpo del Profesor. Si, quizás Dumbledore merecía muchas palabras más significativas, muchos aplausos y conmemoraciones pero, de cierta forma ya no serviría de mucho, el Director estaba muerto, y todo lo que pudieron haberle dado, a su punto de vista debió ser en vida. Aunque el ex profesor estaba seguro que, Dumbledore estaba consciente de los importante y lo querido que había sido entre la comunidad mágica.

Entonces muchas personas gritaron. Brillantes y blancas flamas hicieron erupción alrededor del cuerpo de Dumbledore y la mesa en la que se encontraba: cada vez más altas se elevaban, oscureciendo el cuerpo. El humo se levantaba en espirales hacia el aire haciendo formas extrañas.

Ante los ojos de todos apareció una tumba de mármol, encasillando el cuerpo de Dumbledore y la mesa sobre la que estaba descansando.

Hubo algunos llantos más, mientras que una lluvia de flechas paso quebrando el aire, pero cayeron lejos de la multitud.

Harry supo que era el tributo de los centauros, los vio volverse y alejarse de nuevo hacia los fríos árboles. De igual manera las sirenas lentamente se hundieron en el agua y se perdieron de vista.

Los asistentes comenzaron poco a poco a levantarse de sus lugares en silencio. Se sentía un ambiente de mucho respeto que sin duda hacia recordar a lo que la presencia del Profesor Dumbledore irradiaba.

Sin embargo Lupin estaba absorto del lugar, lo único en que podía pensar era en los padres de su futura esposa y lo que les esperaba en unos momentos. Cuando le había pedido matrimonio no habia reparado en el detalle de que tendrían que ir a pedirles permiso. Aunque Tonks no lo llamaba de esa forma.

–No vamos a pedirles PERMISO, Remus– había dicho la chica de pelo rosa con énfasis en aquella palabra– sólo vamos a ir a hablar con ellos para decirles que queremos casarnos, ya soy económicamente independiente y estoy lo suficientemente grande como para que tengan que darme permiso o no de lo que quiero hacer

Pero él no estaba tan seguro de aquello. Después de todo Tonks seguía viviendo bajo el techo de sus padres muy a pesar de que ya trabajara y fuera mayor. El problema era que la hija única y consentida de los Tonks iba a casarse con un hombre al que toda la comunidad mágica rechazaba por ser un licántropo, estaba desempleado y era varios años mayor que ella. Las cartas no le auguraban una buena fortuna en ese ámbito.

Caminaron por los terrenos de Hogwarts tomados de la mano. Tonks iba demasiado alegre para su gusto, como si se dirigiera a la fiesta por la cual espero semanas, pero él estaba vuelto un manojo de nervios. La noche anterior no había dormido nada pensando en qué iba a decirles a los señores, sabia que su fuerte era la seriedad pero esperaba que los nervios no le jugaran mal, además de que todas las conversaciones que pudo ensayar en su mente se le hacían un completo disparate en esos momentos.

Se desaparecieron en Hogsmeade rumbo a la casa de Tonks. Cuando estuvieron de pie nuevamente estaban parados en el rellano de la casa, frente a la puerta.

Lupin tomó aire y Tonks le besó la mejilla animándolo. Pero obviamente era más difícil para él.

Tonks sacó su llave y giró la perilla de la puerta.

–Vamos, entra–Dijo ella en en voz baja cuando vio a Lupin petrificado en el marco de la puerta, el licántropo tenia una lucha campal interna sobre si mover primero el pie derecho o el izquierdo.

Entraron y él cerró la puerta tras de si, Tonks le gritó a sus padres desde el recibidor, le tomó la mano a Remus y le dio un apretón queriendo transmitirle seguridad.

–¡Mamá ya llegué!–Gritó desde donde estaban

–Estoy en la cocina hija ¿Por qué no pasas?– se oyó a lo lejos la alegre voz de Andrómeda

–¿Está papá?–preguntó Tonks con un acentito de curiosidad

–Si está en la sala ¿Por qué?

Tonks le dedicó una mirada a su prometido antes de contestar.

–He venido con Remus, queremos hablar con ustedes.

Y la última frase de Tonks ya no obtuvo respuesta, lo cual no era un buen indicio según Lupin.

–Vamos a la sala.

Tonks lo llevaba jalándolo de la mano, dirigiéndolo a la sala que estaba a pocos metros de donde se encontraban.

Aquella habitación bellamente decorada (quizás obra de Andrómeda) tenia un tapiz de franjas azules y blancas, del estilo parecido que las habitaciones de los hermanos Black. Cuando ambos entraron al lugar los padres de Tonks ya estaban sentados juntos y con cara de confusión.

Los futuros esposos se sentaron en el sillón de enfrente, quedando cara a cara.

Andrómeda una mujer que de por si irradiaba autoridad tenia los labios apretados, con esa expresión se parecía mas de lo habitual a Bellatrix Lestrenge. Por su parte Ted miraba a su hija sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

El momento decisivo había llegado. Hubo un silencio de expectación por unos minutos hasta que la señora Tonks lo rompió.

–¿Y bien hija? ¿Sucede algo?–Dijo con preocupación. Lupin observó que madre e hija formulaban esa misma pregunta cuando se encontraban nerviosas y a la expectativa, y hasta tenían los mismos gestos al hacer la interrogante.

–Pues… hemos venido para…

El ex profesor puso una mano en la rodilla de Tonks y la miró indicándole que él debía hablar. Ella asintió.

–Bueno, le propuesto matrimonio a Nymphadora y ella ha aceptado–Dijo con seguridad

Tonks asintió con una sonrisa plena en el rostro. Estaba un poco sorprendida del hecho que Remus hubiera preferido hablar, dado que el mas nervioso de los dos había sido él, pero sabia lo serio que podía ponerse y era obvio que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por agradarles a sus papás.

Los señores se miraron uno a otro, evidentemente sorprendidos.

–No comprendo Nymphadora, me habias contado que sentías algo por Remus, pero nunca me dijiste que ya habían empezado a salir ¿y ahora vienes a decirnos que vas a casarte?–

–Verás mamá, nunca fuimos novios formalmente, por eso no te lo dije, habíamos tenido problemas en decidir si salíamos o no, dada…

–La condición de Remus…–completó Ted Tonks con seriedad

Lupin sabia que iban a llegar a ese punto tarde o temprano, y ya era mas que inmune a las palabras de la gente, mientras Tonks lo quisiera ya no había nada que le importase.

–Fui yo quien estaba renuente a que tuviéramos algún tipo de relación, dado a lo que usted ya mencionó, entiendo su postura, lo sé, sé lo que piensan de mi y lo que represento para la sociedad, pero lo que tengo que decir a mi favor es que estoy muy enamorado de su hija y sé que ella también de mi y queremos estar juntos; estoy consiente que sonará a una locura que ya decidamos casarnos pero, no necesito una relación de años para saber que Nymphadora es con quien quiero estar, fui yo quién le propuso matrimonio ayer sin previo aviso, y puedo decirles con seguridad que no fue un impulso o algo de lo que vaya a arrepentirme, por eso hemos venido a hablar con ustedes

–Prácticamente han venido a informarnos de su decisión, mas no a pedirnos permiso, ¿No creen que es muy precipitado?–Sentenció la señora Tonks con amargura

–Mamá, perdón pero ya estoy algo grande como para pedir permiso, quiero casarme y sólo hemos venido a pedirles su bendición, estamos seguros de lo que queremos y no creo necesario que pidamos permiso, ambos somos adultos.

Aquello pareció ofender tanto a Andrómeda que ya no pudo refutar nada. El papá de Tonks los miraba con disgusto.

–Tonks quiero hablar contigo a solas

–Lo que tengas que decirme hazlo frente a Remus, Papá

Tonks tomó la mano de Lupin con fuerza. Él estaba admirado, había visto antes lo valiente y decidida que era Tonks, pero el comportamiento que tenia en esos momentos, le daba a él también fortaleza para defender el amor de ambos.

–Bien– suspiró Ted derrotado– No tengo nada en contra de ti Remus, pero hija quiero que pienses bien las cosas, no se conocen lo suficiente cómo para saber si quieren pasar el resto de su vida juntos, no me parece adecuado que hablen de matrimonio cuando ni siquiera han salido como pareja, además es algo peligroso, Tonks –se acercó un poco más hacia delante como si eso hiciera que sólo su hija lo escuchara– Él es un hombre lobo.

Lupin estuvo apunto de hablar cuando Tonks se puso de pie. Estaba atónita con el comportamiento de sus padres. Antes de ir a verlos, había estado irradiando felicidad porque sabía que sus padres entenderían, sabia que cuando los vieran juntos comprenderían el amor que se tenían. Pero se había equivocado esta vez, aunque nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Aun si el mundo les daba la espalda ella amaría a Lupin, y defendería los sentimientos de ambos, hasta de sus propios padres.

–De verdad no puedo creerlo, ¿Por qué se comportan de esta manera?– Los miró severamente Ustedes me enseñaron a no juzgar ni menos preciar a las personas, fueran lo que fueran, por eso es que no necesito pensar nada mas, yo amo a Remus tal y como es y no lo considero peligroso, cuando llegue la fecha de transformación nos mantendremos alejados pero salvo todo lo demás estaremos juntos , quiero casarme y formar una familia con él, y no es ningún capricho mío, Remus es una buena persona, es todo lo que yo quiero ¿Por qué no pueden entenderlo?

Lazó aquella pregunta al aire ya que sus padres miraban a diferentes direcciones. El ambiente llegó a su punto máximo de tensión

–Mamá, cuando te cásate con Papá toda la familia estuvo en desacuerdo y te dieron la espalda, excepto Sirius, pero a pesar de eso te casaste porque lo amabas, ustedes están haciendo lo mismo conmigo, y ¿saben una cosa? estoy segura que si mi tío viviera él nos apoyaría sería el primero en estar felices por nosotros dos… pero desgraciadamente esta muerto. Nos casamos en dos semanas, me gustaría que fueran porque son muy importantes para mí, pero si no es posible la boda seguirá sin ustedes. Vámonos Remus.

Ella le hizo señas con la cabeza para que la siguiera, y salió de la sala. Remus le dedicó una ultima mirada a los padres de Tonks.

–Sé que soy peligroso para ella estoy consiente pero nunca le haría daño, amo a Nymphadora, ojalá puedan comprender que lo que mas la haría feliz es verlos en nuestra boda.

Los señores Tonks lo mirarón con seriedad, pero ya no era una mueca de repulsión, mas bien estaban impactados por lo que la metamorfomaga acababa de decirles. Podía jurar que era la primer pelea de ese tipo que tenia la familia, pues Tonks siempre había sido una hija ejemplar, y por una parte se sentía mal por ser el culpable de aquel incidente.

Había salido mal, aunque había dicho todos sus argumentos y Tonks también. No quedaba nada más, sólo confiar en que recapacitaran.

Salieron de la casa e inmediatamente Tonks lo tomó de la mano, a los pocos segundos ya se encontraban de pie en medio del comedor de la casa del licántropo.

Ella lo miró con un poco de tristeza.

–¿Aún quieres que nos casemos?–pregunto él. La veía algo afectada y quizás ella quería tiempo para meditar.

–Claro que quiero–la sonrisa se volvió a reflejar en su cara– Es sólo que están siendo muy injustos y te están haciendo lo mismo que los Black le hicieron a mi papá, y ellos… ellos me enseñaron a no tenerle miedo a nadie y a respetar a cualquier criatura mágica, eso es todo, me cuesta creer que se pongan en ese plan.

Lupin la cubrió entre sus brazos.

–También tienes que ponerte a pensar que eres su única hija y que esto es muy repentino y claro que yo soy un hombre lobo, ningún padre querría a alguien como yo para su hija, Tonks… ¿De verdad me quieres? ¿aunque no tenga nada?–Preguntó tímidamente

– En verdad te amo, con todo lo que tienes y sobre todo con lo que eres.

Aún no se había acostumbrado a aquellas palabras, aunque ese día las había escuchado demasiadas veces; todo parecía un sueño demasiado bueno para que fuera real y lo había comprobado en casa de Tonks. Al igual, Lupin también habría deseado que las cosas no se pusieran tan difíciles, pero ni eso le quitaba el nerviosismo y la emoción por la boda. Iba a casarse, y eso aun sonaba un poco inverosímil. Todos los sueños de formar una familia que en su juventud había desechado, volvían a él, materializados en Tonks.


	3. El Gran Día

Aquella tarde después de hablar con sus padres, Tonks no quiso regresar a su casa; se sentía decepcionada y triste, y pensó que quizás sus padres también necesitaban estar solos y pensar las cosas con calma.

Lupin acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la bruja. Después de una taza de café y galletas, se había quedado profundamente dormida en sus brazos. La miraba dormir, y la veía tan frágil, y tan hermosa a la vez, se imaginaba así con ella durante todas las noches de su vida, sintiéndola suya, entre sus brazos.

Habían acordado que al día siguiente iría a su casa a empacar sus cosas, y en la noche empezarían a mover las cajas de la casa de Tonks a la de Lupin. Querían estar completamente instalados antes de que se llevara a cabo la boda aunque no necesariamente la metamorfomaga se mudaría esa misma noche con él, estaría en casa de sus padres hasta el día del compromiso nupcial.

Durante esa semana la auror no tuvo grandes pláticas con sus padres, la tensión en el ambiente entre ellos 3 era tal que su padre terminaba huyendo y su madre ignorándola, por lo tanto ella pasaba más tiempo en su habitación y de compras que en su casa.

Entre los preparativos y la limpieza de la casa de Lupin, el tan ansiado día llegó….

* * *

–Es una pena que Harry no esté, a pesar de que no lo demuestra, sé que el chico es importante para Remus, de cierta forma le hace sentir que sus amigos están con él.

–Lo sé querida, pero no podemos esperar a ir por él y después hacer la boda, tienes que aprovechar que Remus esta entusiasmado con esto. Cuando vayamos por Harry dentro de una semana, las cosas se van a poner peligrosas de ahí en adelante y dudo mucho que tengamos tiempo libre para una fiesta–

Molly peinaba el cabello de Tonks; la muchacha había decidido dejárselo rosa, después de todo asi la había conocido su futuro esposo. Estaba radiante de felicidad, no sentía nervios, sino emoción, todo había sido tan rápido que de alguna forma lo hacia perfecto.

Cuando la señora Weasley terminó de recogerle el cabello en un elegante moño, la novia se echó el último vistazo en el espejo. No podía recordar ninguna ocasión en la que hubiera lucido tan arreglada, y sin su característico estilo rockero. Pero era su boda y quería sentirse hermosa y quería gustarle. Ese pensamiento la emocionaba, moría por ver la cara de Lupin cuando la viera salir enfundada en aquel elegante vestido blanco.

Se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver que la pequeña carpa que habían colocado los pelirrojos ya estaba casi llena, al parecer los pocos invitados habían llegado temprano, pero para su tristeza sus padres no se encontraban en ninguna de las filas y se acercaba el momento de salir.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

–Si no eres Remus, adelante–Dijo Tonks divertida.

–Soy yo, Arthur.

Abrió la puerta y observó a la muchacha con una gran sonrisa, dándole su aprobación. Estaba seguro que el novio iba a morirse.

–Han llegado todos, tienes que bajar–Le dijo con ternura

–Quiero pedirte un favor Arthur, mis padres… bueno emm… no han llegado y pues emm… ¿Podrías entregarme tú? Sé que ya son demasiados favores pero…–

–Sería un honor.

* * *

Lupin miraba hacia afuera desde la ventana de la cocina. Sentía cada uno de sus latidos, pum pum. El corazón le avisaba que estaba vivo, que ese momento era real. La boca se le secó. El último invitado ya se había sentado en su lugar, lo cual quería decir que en pocos minutos tendría que salir.

Observó las mesas que estaban colocadas un poco más lejos del área de la ceremonia. Tenían un hermoso ramo de flores con unas mariposas encantadas especialmente para que volaran arriba del adorno, obra por supuesto de Molly. Tragó saliva, los señores Weasley acaban de bajar del cuarto donde Tonks se estaba arreglando, se había acabado el tiempo.

–Todo estará bien Remus–Le dijo Arthur dándole una palmadita en el hombro

Él, sólo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa tímida. Ni siquiera los nervios que sintió en casa de Tonks se comparaban con los de ese momento.

–Tranquilo querido, es hora de que salgas–Le dijo Molly con su ya acostumbrado tono maternal

Molly salió hacia el jardin y fue directamente a colocarse en la primera fila de las sillitas blancas que habían colocado, pero Arthur no la siguió, por el contrario se dirigió a la salita por donde Tonks saldría a la ceremonia.

Tanto él como Tonks sentían honrados, que mejor elección de padrinos que las personas que los apoyaron antes y durante su relación, los que siempre los alentaron, que mejor ejemplo de familia podían tener que los Weasley. Por otra parte lamentaba el hecho de que Harry no se encontrara ahí, pues el muchacho era lo mas cercano a sus 3 grandes amigos: James y Lily en uno sólo, y la esencia y coraje de Sirius. Se entristecía un poco al recordarlos, casi podía imaginar lo que le dirían en esos momentos…

James y Lily serían los más felices por él, y quizás estarían ahí en primera fila junto a Harry como una hermosa familia; Sirius con quién terminaría irónicamente emparentado, se burlaría de todas las veces en las que él le había dicho que no visualizaba la palabra _matrimonio_ en su futuro, y en las que había argumentado que ya se había resignado a estar solo, pues ninguna mujer en sus cabales estaría con él. La vida era caprichosa, quizás a él, quien toda su vida tuvo menos esperanzas que sus amigos, le tocaba ser feliz por todo lo que les faltó a ellos.

Lupin jugaba con sus manos mientras iba de un lado a otro frente a la puerta; el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de él, no le agradaba ni un poco la idea de que todas las miradas fueran sobre de él.

Suspiró y se alisó el traje negro. Sintió el suave tacto con la tela y se orgulleció de haberlo comprado con sus ahorros, nunca había usado nada tan elegante pero le alegraba que el sueldo de ex profesor hubiera servido.

Trató de despejar su cabeza de tantas emociones y pensamientos encontrados que lo abordaban sin previo aviso, se tranquilizó un poco, se acomodó con delicadeza la rosa que llevaba en el ojal de su traje, se armó de valor y salió para colocarse en su lugar. A pesar de los nervios, al poner un pie fuera automáticamente una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Todos los miembros de la orden lo miraban, y le devolvían la sonrisa, parecían muy felices, en primera fila Molly y Ginny, junto a ellas Ron, Fred y George y un poco más atrás; pudo ver a Ojoloco y Kingsley. Fleur y Bill se habían acomodado junto a Hagrid, Xenopillus Lovegood y Luna. Al llegar miró al mago que ofrecería la ceremonia, bajito y de cabello ralo, que había presidido el funeral de Dumbledore, parecía alegre. Ahora el Show le pertenecía a la novia y en ese momento en que los nervios aminoraban un poco, se daba cuenta que estaba ansioso por verla.

Tonks sonreía triunfal con las manos en la cintura, había conseguido bajar las escaleras sin tropezarse, quebrar algo o caerse, pero aún rezaba para que al desfilar por la alfombra del altar no sucediera nada que pudiera arruinar su elegante vestido pomposo.

Fue hasta la sala y el señor Weasley le ofreció el brazo.

–Es increíble que esto esté pasando–dijo ella extasiada moría por salir, por verlo.

–Respira hondo… es hora, vamos…

–Espera Arthur–Dijo una voz

Ambos se giraron. Ted Tonks apareció detrás de ellos.

–Quiero entregarla yo, si no es problema

–Por supuesto que no

Arthur le cedió el brazo de Tonks y salió con prisa hacia el jardín.

–Papá…–susurró la novia

Él se la miró a los ojos y despejó el fleco de la frente para poder observarla con más detenimiento.

–Te ves preciosa– Le dio un beso en la frente –Sabes… Te pareces tanto a tu madre en el día de nuestra boda.

Ted esbozó una sonrisa. Detrás del maquillaje que la embellecía aun más, estaba su única hija, y en ese momento fue consiente de que estaba apunto de entregarla; alguna vez se imaginó en esa posición, casando a su hija y la realidad no le hacia justicia, no era como él lo pudo imaginar.

–Nymphadora… cuando eras pequeña, imaginaba que este momento iba a llegar un día– Vaciló ante la mirada serena de su hija– Tu madre y yo… no estamos muy de acuerdo con esto y en especial ella, ya sabes como es, está algo afectada y molesta, discúlpala si hoy no está muy entusiasta –Tonks se entristeció al oír eso sobre su madre, sabia perfectamente que estaba enojada– pero tu lo amas y, no queremos interferir en tu felicidad, respetamos tu decisión, pero nosotros…–Ted Suspiró y la miró un poco melancólico.

–Papá, sé perfectamente lo que querían, lo sé, y sólo quiero que sepas que Remus es, es él. No hay más, en verdad lo amo. Les agradezco por respetar la decisión que hemos tomado. Espero que con el paso del tiempo tu y mamá puedan darse cuenta del buen hombre que Remus es–

Ted asintió y le ofreció el brazo. Abrió la puerta y avanzaron hacia el altar.

* * *

Al salir la novia, Remus y el pequeño grupo de invitados de la Orden se voltearon hacia ellos. La atención ya no era sólo para él y eso era un alivio.

El corazón golpeaba su pecho cada vez mas fuerte conforme Tonks y su padre avanzaban hacia él. Todo comenzó a temblarle. No se sentía capaz de articular palabra en ese preciso momento, toda su atención era para ella.

No era un hombre que le encantara demostrar sus sentimientos en público ni que fuera muy expresivo, pero no podía evitar sonreírle un poco a la novia.

Tonks podía ver la cara resplandeciente de su prometido a lo lejos, Remus se notaba nervioso pero esa pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba en su boca le aseguraba que su futuro marido no iba a salir corriendo.

Ted y Tonks se detuvieron frente a él y este le entregó a su hija inclinando levemente su cabeza en forma de saludo respetuoso.

Él tomó la mano de la novia y ella le sonrió. Hubiera querido besarlo en ese momento.

El mago comenzó la ceremonia.

–Damas y caballeros, hoy nos hemos reunido para celebrar la unión de dos almas nobles, quienes han decidió acompañarse a lo largo de toda su vida…

Ambos se miraron. Él permanecía serio, concentrado y quizás luchando con sus nervios internos, pero Tonks sabía que Lupin estaba feliz ya que le sostenía con fuerza la mano, y esas pequeñas acciones eran como él demostraba su amor y su alegría, no hacían falta palabras, no hacia falta nada más…

La ceremonia fue avanzando rápido.

–Por favor, los anillos

Ginny y Ron se pusieron de pie, el pelirrojo sostenía un pequeño cojín negro en donde reposaban los anillos de plata de los padres de Remus y la menor de los Weasley los colocó en las manos de los novios, sonriente.

Los tomaron y se colocaron uno frente al otro.

–La novia puede comenzar–Indicó el mago con un ademán.

Tonks colocó el anillo en el dedo de Remus con cuidado. Entonces lo miró a los ojos y comenzó:

–Remus… yo…–guardó silencio y se mordió el labio mirando al novio, que parecía un poco asustado.

La expresión que Tonks tenia en esos momentos no le agradaba mucho al licántropo, esa mueca de indecisión lo puso en alerta.

Tonks volteó a ver a los invitados que se miraban unos a otros igualmente confundidos al verla dudar sobre los votos.

Esbozó una sonrisa –Creo que la formalidad no va conmigo ¿lo sabes, verdad?– miró a los invitados y luego al licántropo– no me importa que pienses que eres peligroso o mayor que yo, nunca me fije en eso, porque yo se que realmente eres un hombre bueno, estoy segura que quiero pasar lo mucho o poco que me queda de vida contigo, en verdad te amo Remus

Ahora le tocaba a él, y a pesar de que no era muy bueno para evidenciar su sentir, haría un esfuerzo.

–Nymphadora– Por segunda vez en su vida a ella no le molestó oír su nombre completo–Hemos pasado por muchas cosas para poder estar aquí, pero hoy, prometo protegerte y respetarte– Vaciló un poco ante la mirada profunda de Tonks – No soy un hombre de muchas palabras –Ella sonrió, eso lo sabía de sobra– pero, quiero que sepas que quiero estar a tu lado…

Lupin le colocó nuevamente el anillo con el que le había pedido matrimonio a Tonks.

–Remus John Lupin– intervino el mago bajito – ¿Aceptas a Nymphadora Tonks como tu esposa?–

–Acepto–dijo él apretando la mano de la novia la cual enlazaba con la suya.

–¿Nymphadora Tonks aceptas a Remus John Lupin como tu esposo?

–Acepto–Dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente.

–Así pues, los declaro unidos de por vida

Los ahora esposos se miraron ante los aplausos de la Orden y los chiflidos de los gemelos, Tonks se le echó al cuello y como sabia que a su esposo no le agradaban ese tipo de demostraciones sólo le dio un pequeño beso.

Cuando bajaron las escaleritas del altar Tonks se dirigió hacia sus padres, Ted los miraba con cierta ternura escéptica pero Adrómeda tenía la vista clavada en algún lugar del estrado… a pesar de eso Tonks quiso acercarse, pero cuando lo hizo la señora Tonks se paró en seco y desfiló seguida por Ted hacia una de las mesas del banquete.

Molly corrió a felicitar a Lupin y Tonks y los abrazó a ambos.

–Nunca pensé que llegaría a verte casado Remus, soy muy feliz–Dijo la señora Weasley limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelito.

–Muchas felicidades–Arthur le dio un fuerte abrazo a Lupin –Les deseamos mayor felicidad del mundo. Ahora que están casados se darán cuenta que no sólo es cuestión de sentimientos, hay que ayudarse y apoyarse en todo momento, vendrán tiempos difíciles y hay que saber superarlos. Sé que van a cuidarse muy bien, que su matrimonio durará para siempre.

–¡Muchas gracias Arthur!–Tonks se le echó a los brazos al señor Weasley con lágrimas en los ojos, agradeciendo sus palabras.

Ojalá sus padres pudieran darle frases de aliento algún día.

Los invitados y los esposos se dirigieron a la carpa y la fiesta comenzó. Después de degustar el banquete, llegó el turno para que Lupin y Tonks iniciaran con su primer baile.

–Ven–Dijo juguetona su esposa

–¿En verdad tenemos que hacer esto?–Contestó el novio mirando a todos los invitados y aterrado con la idea de que sus dos pies izquierdos terminarían por ponerlo en ridículo.

–¿Bromeas? Es la tradición, los recién casados abren el baile, vamos Remus es nuestro primer baile como esposos.

Tonks lo jaló hacia el centro de la pista, se paró frente a él.

–Olvidé como hacer esto hace tantos años–Dijo él tratando de evadir rotundamente la idea de bailar.

–Tu mano en mi cintura y la otra… así– Lo acomodó Tonks ignorando su comentario.

–No sé bailar Tonks–Dijo un poco incómodo.

–Cariño, no necesito que sepas bailar a la perfección, sólo, sé tu mismo y no pretendas nada más

Los esfuerzos habian sido en vano, así que asintió y comenzaron. Al principio Lupin daba pasos torpes tratando de no pisarla, pero comenzaba a molestarse y sentirse muy incómodo, sentía las miradas de todos en la nuca.

–Sólo trata de sentir el ritmo

Iba a confiar en ella.

Alzó la vista y mantuvo la mirada junto con ella, estaba funcionando. Los lentos movimientos de ambos que se acoplaban cada vez más conforme iba avanzando la canción.

Poco a poco los invitados fueron parándose a bailar. Ginny había jalado a su hermano Fred, quien hacia caras chistosas a Tonks a lo lejos, ella soltó una carcajada. Arthur y Molly también se unieron. Los señores Tonks miraban desde su mesa, serios. Tonks lo notó, pero comprendía que había hecho lo posible para que cambiaran de parecer, ahora dependía de ellos y del tiempo.

La metamorfomaga deslizó los brazos sobre el hombro de su esposo, y acortó la distancia entre sus rostros.

–¿Incómodo?–Preguntó ella

–¿Porqué habría de estarlo?

–Por que todos nos miran, y te gusta pasar desapercibido

–Ya me siento un poco más relajado

–Ya hasta aprendiste a bailar

Tonks sonrió al ver que su comentario había provocado un sonrojo en Lupin y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras giraban al compás de un vals que no podía oír, porque el palpitar de su corazón era cada vez más fuerte. 


	4. El Plan

La fiesta siguió y ellos disfrutaron mucho, aunque era evidente que la más alegre era la novia. Estaban en casa, con su familia, quienes se entusiasmaban por verlos felices y juntos, y eso era una gran motivación justamente para el inicio del matrimonio de Tonks y Lupin.

Bailaron cambiando constantemente de parejas. El gozo se había contagiado tanto que Tonks habia terminado jalando hacia la pista a Ojoloco, quien refunfuñando permanecía estático en medio sosteniendo una copa de whisky de fuego.

Lupin había aprovechado ese pequeño descuido de Tonks para escabullirse y sentarse, aunque la pena y sus pies izquierdos renuentes a bailar, se habían esfumado, y a pesar de que había descubierto que no se movía tan mal, empezaba a cansarse.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, las ganas de bailar se aminoraban, y los invitados iban despidiéndose poco a poco. Los primeros en irse fueron los padres de Tonks, quienes en ningún momento se unieron a la alegría de la Orden.

Mientras Tonks y Lupin regresaban tomados de la mano a su mesa, los señores Tonks se acercaron para despedirse.

–Ya no estoy para esto Tonks…–Decía el novio tratando de convencerla. Los pies le punzaban y comenzaba a tener algo de sueño.

–¡Exageras Remus! Lo que pasa es que no estas acostumbrado, pero…

–Nos vamos–dijo Andrómeda tajantemente

–¿Tan pronto?–dijo ella con un dejo de melancolía ignorando la dureza de las palabras de su madre.

–Estamos un poco cansados–Añadió Ted

Al ver derrotada su insistencia, se acercó a ellos y los abrazó a ambos.

–Gracias por venir… significa mucho para mi y para Remus–Dijo ella –Mamá… yo…

–Visítanos pronto–Dijo su madre con la boca fruncida.

Sin decir más, Andrómeda comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida de la carpa y Ted quien los despidió con una sonrisa de tristeza la siguió antes de que lo dejara y se perdieron al dar la vuelta en una esquina de la casa.

Después de eso, la noche fue llegando, y todos se sentaron al centro de la carpa, Remus y Arthur hicieron una fogata y Molly junto con Ginny y los gemelos (que a regañadientes ayudaban) traían los vasos de cerveza de mantequilla, Tonks yacía en el pasto olvidándose completamente del glamour al extender su brillante vestido en el suelo. Todos platicaron un tendido rato, escucharon las historias que Kingsley y Ojoloco contaban sobre sus misiones de auror, y en las cuales Tonks intervenía de vez en cuando, también bromearon acerca de Remus y su antigua renuencia a casarse cuando era un poco más joven tema el cual, el licántropo sabía iban a tocar en algun momento, y ya hasta se le antojaba cómico.

Un par de horas después, cuando Ron, Ginny y los gemelos se habían quedado dormidos en el pasto, Molly y Arthur decidieron que era hora de marcharse.

–Gracias por todo Molly–Dijo Lupin

–Muchas felicidades querida Tonks–Constestó ella dándole un abrazo.

Seis cabezas pelirrojas se despidieron con un gesto de los novios y desaparecieron entre la oscuridad.

Tonks y Lupin se miraron y sonrieron, la fiesta había acabado. Podían oírse a lo lejos el sonido de los grillos indicando la repentina soledad de la pareja. Él le tomó la mano y entraron a la casa.

Repentinamente al subir las escaleras, el corazón de ella comenzó a latir muy rápido y se llevó la mano libre al pecho. Inconscientemente sabía lo que estaba por venir, instintivamente lo anhelaba en secreto.

Él abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso con una sonrisa tímida, entraron a la habitación, en donde las las cosas de ella estaban instaladas, haciéndole compañía a las de él.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí con el corazón a mil, inquieto, ansioso, no había otra cosa que deseara más en ese momento que a ella.

Tonks dio la vuelta buscando sus ojos, y al encontralos acortó la distancia con un apasionado beso. Esta vez el deseo se había combinado con el amor haciéndoles sentir plenos.

Ayudándose, torpemente fueron despojándose de la ropa poco a poco… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? No sabían, no importaba.

–Remus… –Susurraba ella casi en súplica.

Él no hablaba, no había nada que decir para él, el mismo acto no necesitaba palabras porque hablaba por si sólo.

Sólo enlazaba las manos con ella… la acariciaba.

Movimientos bruscos se acompasaban con cada caricia de él hasta que llegaron al punto máximo y uno en los brazos del otro se quedaron dormidos después de regalarse un último beso.

* * *

–¡Remus! ¡Ha llegado una lechuza!– Gritó la metamorfomaga desde la cocina.

Mientras secaba los platos observaba a la lechuza que acababa de entrar por la ventana y que descansaba en el respaldo de una de las sillas del comedor.

Instantes después oyó los pasos de Lupin, que baja las escaleras. Llevaban ya su primer semana de casados cumplida y hasta ese momento se habían acoplado bien, aunque las primeras dos noches Tonks no había podido dormir ya que había descubierto que su esposo roncaba, a pesar de las ojeras que traía al día siguiente, no quiso comentarle nada, lo conocía bien y quizás se incomodaría, además de que ella sabia que era cuestión de tiempo y de convivencia, y asi fué, después de una semana ya se había acostumbrado.

–Buenos días– Susurró él y ella sonrió

–Parece que es de la orden–Comentó la bruja

Lupin se acercó al animal y le desató la nota de la pata, Tonks le dio un trozo de Tostada. Leyó en silenció y Tonks se asomó por su hombro para leer con él. La caligrafía era conocida para ambos... Arthur Weasley les informaba de una reunión que se celebraría esa misma tarde en el cuatel, a pesar de que, la carta no contenía más información la joven pareja de esposos sabían la temática a tratar: Harry.

–¿Te ayudo?–había preguntado Remus después de terminar de leer la carta y dejarla sobre la mesa.

Ella sonrió y le pasó los platos secos. Estuvieron haciendo algunas actividades domésticas y posteriormente se alistaron para ir directamente al cuartel.

–¿Listo?– le preguntó ella ya afuera de la casa.

–Vamos–Contestó él tomándole de la mano. Y se desaparecieron.

Pisaron tierra, se habían aparecido en una colina que bordeaba la madriguera y caminaron en dirección a la vieja casa.

Se pararon en el pequeño rellano de la puerta y Lupin dio un golpecito en la perilla de la puerta la cual cedió y les dejó el paso libre.

–¡Remus! ¡Tonks!–Gritó Molly al ver que entraban a la casa

–¡Hola Molly!–Dijo Tonks con desenfado y le dio una brazo

–¿Han llegado todos ya?–Preguntó Lupin encaminándose hacía el comedor

–Al parecer si, sólo los estábamos esperando a ustedes–

Los tres se dirigieron al comedor que estaba abarrotado de magos ya sentados en sus respectivos lugares. Arthur y Kingsley estaban en el extremo de la mesa intercambiando opiniones por lo bajo, Fleur le acariciaba el largo y pelirrojo cabello a Bill; Estaban también Dedalus Diggle y Hestia Jones la morena bruja que recientemente ese había unido a la orden. Moody al extremo opuesto de la mesa le daba un sorbo a una copa que parecía contener whisky de fuego mientras su ojo –que hasta hacia un momento giraba en todas direcciones– se habia posado en Tonks. Hagrid se hallaba sentado en el sofá para dos que Fred y George habia puesto para él, mientras que los gemelos yacían recargados en la pared con las manos cruzadas, siendo una proeza única de Molly en esos momentos, reconocer quién era quién. Por su parte, Ron, Hermione y Ginny observaban como Crookshanks jugaba con un pedazo de listón que había encontrado en el suelo.

Al ver entrar a la pareja junto con Molly todos guardaron silencio y dirigieron las miradas sobre ellos.

–Lamento haberlos hecho esperar–Dijo Lupin acercándose a donde todos estaban reunidos.

–Bien, comencemos la…

–Un momento Ojoloco–Advirtió la señora Weasley

–¿Qué Diablos…?–Se enfurruñó Moody

–Ustedes–Dijo señalando a los gemelos, Ron, Hermione y Ginny–A su habitación, estas pláticas son de gente adulta–sentenció

–Bien, anden, nosotros ya entramos a la categoría de adultos– Dijo Fred mirando a Ron, Hermione y Ginny

–Pues nosotros también somos mayores de edad–Repuso Ron a su hermano

–Señora Weasley, no lo tome a mal, pero hemos discutido que queremos participar en el rescate de Harry… también somos mayores de edad y pensamos que podríamos ser de ayuda en algo para la orden–Dijo Hermione conteniendo la respiración evidentemente preocupada por hacer molestar a Molly, y Ron y Ginny asintieron.

–Molly creo que, no puedes hacer nada, son mayores de edad, es peligroso pero, necesitamos muchas manos dispuestas a ayudar–Dijo Lupin calmadamente lo cual no evitó la molestia de la bruja.

–Muy bien, pero Ginny tu no vas a ser parte de esto, ¡a tu cuarto!

–¡Pero Mamá!

–Ya me oíste jovencita

–¡Déjame quedarme a oír el plan! ¡no eres la única preocupada por Harry! –Dijo ella con las orejas coloradas

Molly miró a su esposo quién asintió comprensivo tratando de tranquilizar a lo lejos a su esposa y evitar seguir envueltos en esa acalorada discusión, con la cual todos se estaban incomodando.

Molly no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna, lo cual Ginny tomó como señal de que podía quedarse.

–Los avistamientos a lo largo de estos últimos días no son coincidencia, tanto en la comunidad mágica como en la muggle han habido desapariciones y muertes que para cualquiera puede ser casualidad, pero no para nosotros–Dijo Ojoloco con su voz ronca mirando a cada uno de los presentes– Todos sabemos que _el–que–no–debe–ser–nombrado_ esta tomando medidas drásticas para encontrar a Potter y aniquilarlo… el plan que habíamos platicado días antes deberá ser cambiado

Todos se miraron unos a otros atónitos de lo que acaba de decir Moody.

–Pius Thicknesse se ha cambiado al bando de los mortífagos –Continuó Arthur– Sospechamos que está bajo la maldición _Imperius_ pero aún así no podemos confiarnos, ya no podremos trasladar a Harry desde su casa hasta acá por la Red Flu, ya que ha amenazado con meter a Azkaban a cualquiera que intente aparecerse en la casa de Harry, utilizar polvos Flu o un traslador, ha dicho supuestamente que es para proteger al muchacho pero… si está bajo una maldición, está con ellos no cabe duda

–Esto será peligroso, en verdad, pero Dumbledore…–Hermione cerró los ojos y Ron le rodeó el hombro con su brazo– Siempre nos dijo que confiáramos en Harry, que lo debíamos proteger y eso es lo que haremos. Ahora no sólo Harry depende de nosotros, sino que sus tíos también corren un grave peligro.

–¿Alguien tiene una idea entonces para el nuevo plan?–Lanzó la pregunta al aire Arthur

–Pongamos antes las piezas en la mesa… Harry aún tiene el Detector activado, por lo cual hacerlo venir por su cuenta supone algo muy arriesgado y no nos resulta conveniente, el ministerio se enteraría de su traslado e intentaría castigarlo que sería lo de menos teniendo en cuanta que al saberlo el ministerio, tengan por seguro que Lord Voldemort lo sabrá, por otra parte están sus tíos y su primo, deben salir de esa casa cuanto antes, los mortífagos no se tocarán el corazón y mucho menos con muggles–Comentó Lupin

–El cumpleaños de Harry es en una semana…–Dijo Ron mordiéndose el labio en señal de preocupación

–Y Tampoco podemos esperar hasta esa fecha y arriesgarnos a que el detector se desactive estando él con sus tíos en casa, sería mucho más peligroso, deberíamos actuar antes ya que, quizás los mortífagos y Voldemort esperan a que vayamos por Harry el 31 de Julio… –Completó Tonks pensativa.

–También me temo eso Tonks–Contestó Kingsley–Si no oyen noticias antes de esa fecha entonces estoy seguro que intentarán algo para ese día.

–Algo así es lógico de pensarse–Dijo Moody sin tacto dándole otro sorbo a su copa.

El silencio por parte de todos los pensativos miembros de la Orden llegó por un momento.

–Po–Podríamos dividirnos–comentó Hermione un poco insegura de expresar su opinión– un grupo iría por anticipado por los tíos de Harry y el resto esperaría un determinando tiempo para ir por él… antes de la fecha de su cumpleaños para evitar los problemas con el detector…

Enseguida se escuchó un barullo de alegría en aquella habitación, el aporte de Hermione les estaba levantando el animo y los ayudaba a sentirse menos perdidos.

–Es una buena idea Hermione, aquí el problema es que, los tíos de Harry no nos tienen en ningún buen concepto a la mayoría de la Orden

–Kingley y yo les hicimos una pequeña visita el verano pasado y no resulto muy grata que digamos– Recordó Arthur con un suspiro.

–Podríamos ir nosotros–Dijo Ron mirando a Hermione, Fred y George–Con nosotros no ha habido problema ¿no?–Dijo Triunfal

–No creo que a los Dursley les encante la idea de recibir órdenes por parte de jovencitos que apenas pueden cuidarse solos, se trata de convencerlos para que se marchen señores, no de ponerlos a jugar al jardín de niños–Bramó Moody.

–Yo podría ir por ellos… por los tíos–Dijo firme la morena de pelo largo Hestia Jones para sorpresa de todos–Soy nueva, a mi no me conocen

–Yo me ofrezco a acompañarla–Dijo Dedalus Diggle que apenas podía distinguirse, la mesa sólo dejaba ver su pequeña frente –Tampoco me conocen esos Dursley y estoy seguro que les inspiraré confianza –Dijo muy animado el mago bajito.

–Me parece bien que Dedalus vaya con ella, muchas gracias Hestia–Le agradeció Arthur

–Iremos en dos días por Harry–No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación interior que se hacia Moody en voz alta.

–Aún no sabemos cómo rescatarlo Ojoloco… tenemos sólo la mitad del plan–Inquirió Bill

– _Podegmogs ig todogs pog Haggy unogs minutogs despuégs de que Gestia y Diggle se hayan idog_ –Aportó Fleur con su aún marcado acento Francés

–Si, podríamos ir juntos por Harry pero, ¿después que? ¿Cómo vamos a escapar todos?–Preguntó George

–Quizás puedan escapar en pares por si hay algún disturbio… y llegar aquí de dos en dos, yo los estaré esperando–Dijo Molly

–Pero si algún mortífago sigue a una pareja se descubrirá que este es el punto de reunión y que Harry tarde o temprano tendrá que llegar, si nos descubren lo estarán esperando–Dijo Hagrid por fin después de observar la mitad de la junta en silencio.

–Es verdad… pero la idea de Molly me parece apropiada, ir en pares sólo que a diferentes puntos, así no sabrán a donde nos dirigimos todos, llegaremos al lugar indicado y pasado un tiempo todos deberan regresar aquí, a la madriguera –Contestó Lupin razonando un poco el plan, que ya tenía mucho mas forma que al principio.

–Profesor Lupin… pero ¿Con quién irá Harry? Los mortífagos sólo atacarán a la persona que lo acompañe, sólo les interesa Harry y no los demás de la Orden, podrían atacarlo directamente sin que los demás nos enteremos, y no veo de mucha ayuda que vayamos todos si sólo una persona va a estar con Harry–Preguntó Hermione quién había detectado la falla en el plan.

–Muy lista señorita Granger, pero si hay 7 Potters no sabrán a cual atacar… y nos dará más ventaja de escapar

–Harry se va a negar–Contestó ella sin preguntar siquiera de donde había sacado la idea.

–No vamos a preguntarle–Sonrió Moody maliciosamente

Después de comentar un poco más y solucionar uno que otro detalle que iba saliendo sobre la marcha, lograron concretar lo que sería el plan final.

–La protección que Potter goza gracias a la protección de su madre será rota en dos noches, antes de su cumpleaños, es un riesgo que vamos a correr. Llegaremos y las 7 personas elegidas tomarán la poción multijugos, se vestirán de forma similar y nos mantendremos cerca, utilizaremos escobas propias, thestrals y la motocicleta de Hagrid ya que son los únicos transpotes que no pueden ser descubiertos por el Detector. El Potter falso y su guardaespaldas montarán su transporte… El verdadero Potter irá con Hagrid a petición de este…–Hagrid sonrió complacido– y así todos se dirigirán a las casas ofrecidas y asignadas que tendrán encantamientos protectores previamente puestos que garantizarán una protección de 100 metros a la redonda, ahí irán al Translador que los llevará a la Madriguera, nos reuniremos y una vez que estén todos podremos sentarnos a discutir que sigue. ¿Ha quedado claro?–Terminó Moody el recuento y todas las cabezas de la Orden asintieron en señal de afirmación.

Todo estaba dicho, y todos conocían el plan a la perfección. Después de un rato Tonks y Lupin se despidieron, quedando formalmente reunirse en dos días en la Madriguera para partir juntos a Privet Drive.

Se tomaron de las manos e hicieron el recorrido que hacían siempre cuando iban o venían a la casa de los Weasley.

–Estoy emocionada Remus, no he tenido una situación tan peligrosa desde hace tiempo–Dijo Tonks que parecía una niña pequeña cuando le hablaba de esa forma. A él no le molestaba, era parte de ella, de la Tonks Auror y eso le agradaba.

–No te lo tomes como un juego ¿De acuerdo?–Le advirtió seriamente

–Ya sé que no es un juego, sólo no puedo evitar sacar mi lado Auror que quiere algo de acción, eso es todo, las cosas saldrán bien Remus–Sonrió ella

–Lo sé–Sonrió como acostumbraba

Se alejaron un poco más y después desaparecieron con rumbo a su hogar. 


	5. Los 7 Potters

–¿Ya han llegado todos? –preguntó Moody saliendo de la Madriguera hacía el patio de los Weasley

–Estamos todos Ojoloco –contestó Lupin

El día pactado había llegado y toda la orden estaba reunido, tenía aproximadamente media hora que Hestia y Dedalus habían partido a casa de Harry para otorgarles protección a los Dursley y llevarlos a un lugar seguro, el resto ya no tardaría en irse.

Ese día Tonks estaba más animada de lo común, y para Lupin no era muy difícil imaginar el porqué.

–Sólo faltan Arthur y Hagrid –dijo Kingsley

A lo lejos una figura del tamaño de un árbol caminaba hacia ellos arrastrando algo.

–Hagrid, ten cuidado con esto, sólo accedí por cuestiones de seguridad y porque tu me lo has pedido pero no utilices ese botón si no es necesario, sigo sin estar convencido, y prefiero que no le digas nada a Molly, si algo sale mal…

–¿Qué hay con ese botón? –preguntó Tonks con un dejo de curiosidad

Arthur y Hagrid se miraron pero no emitieron palabra alguna, del manubrio de la motocicleta sobresalia un botón de color morado.

–¿Han dado la pista falsa en el ministerio? –preguntó Lupin y Arthur, Ojoloco y Kingsley asintieron con la cabeza.

–Estoy seguro que a estas alturas quien-tú-sabes piensa que vamos a trasladar a Harry el 31.

–Bien –comentó el licántropo

–Tengan cuidado por favor –dijo Molly que acababa de salir de la cocina –Ginny y yo estaremos esperándolos.

Todos asintieron, Tonks miró a su marido y le tomó la mano.

–¡Todos realicen el encantamiento desilusionador y monten su transporte! ¡Cuando esten listos nos iremos! –anunció Ojoloco

Y la orden partió hacia el número 4 de la Calle Privet Drive en Little Whinging

* * *

Un estruendo ensordecedor irrumpió en la tranquilidad del barrio cuando tocaron tierra, pero aquel sonido era imperceptible para los muggles cercanos, por lo cual nadie se inmutó.

Todos descendieron delas escobas y Hagrid de la motocicleta que rechinó al retirarse el gran peso de encima.

La puerta de la casa se abrió pocos segundos después, y Harry se asomó por ella, Ron y Hermione se le echaron encima, la felicidad estalló en ese preciso momento.

Harry los guió hasta la cocina. Riendo y charlando, algunos se sentaron entre las sillas y sobre las relucientes encimeras de tía Petunia, y otros se apoyaron contra los impecables electrodomésticos.

El muchacho lucía igual o mas emocionado que ellos.

–Creía que estabas protegiendo al primer ministro muggle, Kingsley –comentó Harry

–Puede pasar sin mi por una noche. Tú eres más importante.

–¿Has visto esto, Harry? –dijo Tonks, encaramada en la lavadora, y agitó la mano izquierda mostrándole el anillo que lucía en un dedo.

Lupin sintió como las orejas se le ponían coloradas y permaneció en silencio.

–¿Se han casado? –preguntó Harry mirándola, y luego a Lupin.

La cara de Harry brillaba de alegría pura, y Lupin le dedicó una tímida sonrisa pero no dijo nada, se sentía un poco apenado por el hecho de que su esposa disfrutara comentar la boda con medio mundo y por el que Harry no hubiera podido asistir.

–Lamento que no pudieras asistir a la boda, Harry. Fue una ceremonia muy discreta.

–¡Que alegría! ¡Felici…!

–Bueno, bueno, mas adelante ya habrá tiempo para cotilleos –intervino Moody en medio del barullo, y todos se callaron. Dejó los sacos en el suelo y se volvió hacia Harry–. Como supongo que te habrá contado Dedalus, hemos tenido que desechar el plan A, puesto que Pius Thicknesse se ha pasado al otro bando.

Le explicó que no podían salir de esa casa por medio de la Red Flu, que el Detector aún lo tenia activado por ser menor de edad y si hacían cualquier movimiento el ministerio se enteraría y por consiguiente Voldemort.

–¿Y que vamos a hacer?

–Utilizaremos los únicos medios de transporte que nos quedan, los únicos que el Detector no puede descubrir, porque no necesitamos hacer ningún hechizo para utilizarlos: escobas, thestrals y la motocicleta de Hagrid.

Ojoloco le explicó a Harry las formas en que el encantamiento protector de su madre podían romperse, ellos tomarían la segunda opción… esa casa ya no sería mas el lugar al que él llamara hogar.

–Muy bien. Pues irás a la casa de los padres de Tonks.

La metamorfomaga esbozó una sonrisa para Harry al oír mención de la casa. Su madre seguía disgustada con ella, aunque ya era menos que antes, su trato no era tan áspero, pero no era el mismo, pero cuando la pareja había acudido a hablar con ellos para hacerles saber el plan, se portaron muy comprensivos y entusiastas con el hecho de que Harry y Hagrid llegaran a su casa, pero salvo eso, no habían hablado de nada más.

Después de que Moody le explicó la idea de los 7 Potters volando en diferentes direcciones y de que Harry se negara totalmente a cooperar, el muchacho tuvo que ceder al ver que tenía las de perder, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se arrancó varios cabellos.

Después de unos minutos en que los 7 Potters comenzaron a vestirse y de que Tonks muriera de la risa con las caras que hacía el Harry original al ver como todos se desvestían despreocupados tuvieron ante si 7 Harry Potters idénticos, con una mochila y una jaula con una lechuza blanca disecada en cada brazo.

–Estupendo –murmuró Moody cuando por fin siete Harrys vestidos, con gafas y cargados con el equipaje se colocaron ante él–. Las parejas serán las siguientes: Mundungus viajará conmigo, en escoba…

–¿Por qué tengo que ir yo contigo? –gruñó el Harry que estaba mas cerca de la puerta trasera.

–Porque eres del único en que no me fío –le espetó Moody, y con su ojo mágico, efectivamente, no dejó de observarlo mientras continuaba–: Arthur y Fred…

–Yo soy George –aclaró el gemelo al que Moody estaba señalando–. ¿Tampoco nos distingues cuando nos hacemos pasar por Harry?

–Perdona, George…

–¡Ja, ja! Solo te estaba tomando el pelo. Soy Fred.

–¡Basta de bromas! –gruñó Moody–. El otro (George, Fred o quienquiera que sea) va con Remus. Señorita Delacour…

–Yo llevaré a Fleur en un Thestral –se adelentó Bill–. No le gustan las escobas.

Lupin miró a la joven pareja y luego a Tonks. Por un momento estuvo tentado en decirle a Moody que iría con ella pero existían dos razones por las cuales no lo había hecho. La primera, ella era Auror y seguramente terminaría protegiéndolo, pues su esposa tenía mucho más experiencia en ese tipo de aventuras que él. La segunda, la mayoría de los Harrys falsos eran jóvenes apenas cumplían la mayoría de edad, por lo tanto necesitaban protección de un adulto. Además sabía que Tonks en ese preciso momento pasaba por un trance emotivo pre–misión y no le importaría vérselas sin su esposo, por lo cual en cierta forma el estaba tranquilo.

–La señorita Granger irá con Kingsley, también en thestral…

Hermione sonrió aliviada a Kingsley.

Al ver como todas las personas repartidas se iban a cercando unas a otras Tonks recorrió con la vista la sala para percatarse con alegría desbordada quién seria su custodiado.

–¡Sólo quedamos tu y yo, Ron! –exclamó Tonks, derribando un soporte de tazas al hacerle señas con la mano.

“Ups” pensó algo apenada.

–Y tu vienes conmigo Harry. ¿Te parece bien? –dijo Hagrid con cierta aprensión–. Iremos en la motocicleta porque ni las escobas ni los thestrals soportan mi peso. Pero no queda mucho sitio en el asiento, así que tendrás que viajar en el sidecar.

–Genial –repuso Harry con escasa sinceridad.

Mientras Ojoloco seguía explicándole a Harry algunos otros detalles acerca de Snape y los mortífagos Tonks y Lupin se dirigieron al jardín.

–Ten cuidado –murmuró él acercándole la escoba.

–Lo tendré –prometió ella con una gran sonrisa y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla–. Cuídate tambien. Nos veremos en la madriguera Remus.

Él asintió y de pronto se vieron rodeados por los demás miembros de la orden, así que Lupin fue a ocupar su lugar junto al Harry que sonreía y agitaba la mano que suponía era George.

–¡Atención! –dijo Moody–. Todo el mundo preparado, por favor. Quiero que salgamos todos al mismo tiempo, o la maniobra de distracción no servirá para nada.

Las 4 parejas que iban a viajar en escoba montaron en ellas.

–Sujétate fuerte, Ron –aconsejó Tonks, y Harry se fijó en que su amigo le lanzaba una mirada furtiva y culpable a Lupin antes de sujetarse con ambas manos a la cintura de la bruja.

El licántropo sintió la mirada del pelirrojo clavada en su nuca y se aferró más a la escoba obligándose a concentrarse.

Hagrid puso en marcha la motocicleta, que rugió cómo un dragón, y el sidecar vibró.

–¡Buena suerte a todos! –gritó Moody–. Nos veremos dentro de una hora en La Madriguera. ¡Contaré hasta tres! ¡Uno… dos… TRES!

Tonks se impulsó con un pie y la escoba comenzó a elevarse, el viento les echó el cabello atrás a ambos. Ron se aferró más a la delgada cintura de la metamorfomaga y giró la cabeza para ver como los demás también tomaban altura.

Y de pronto se vieron rodeados. Al menos treinta figuras encapuchadas, aparecidas de la nada, se mantenían sus pendidas en el aire formando un amplio círculo en medio del cual los miembros de la Orden se habían metido sin darse cuenta…

–¡Tonks cuidado! –Gritó Ron y lanzó un chorro de luz verde hacia los dos encapuchados que se dirigían hacía ellos envueltos en una llamarada negra.

Tonks viró hacía arriba intuyendo que los seguían, pasaron por en medio de una oscura nube y luego enderezó el camino.

–¡Sujetate Harry! –Gritó la bruja manteniendo la farsa y aumentó la velocidad

Ron se mantenía alerta tratando que el pánico no lo doblegara, pero aún los seguían, un par de minutos después el falso Harry volteó la cabeza, estaban a escasos metros de ellos.

–¡ _Impedimenta_!–Gritó el pelirrojo pero ambos mortífagos se separaron dejando pasar el chorro de luz.

Tonks intentaba distinguir entre las nubes el rumbo que habían tomado, volaban sobre llanos y bosques, no tardó mucho en distinguir el camino correcto, viró hacia la derecha y comenzó a descender zigzagueando, los chorros de luz le pasaban rozando a ambas cabezas y de pronto una carcajada familiar se oyó detrás de ellos.

–Bellatrix…–susurró Tonks apretando la escoba.

Buscó por impulso su varita entre la capa, pero iban a gran velocidad, y no quería arriesgarse a manejar la escoba con una sola mano.

–¡Te cubriré, sigue volando!–Gritó Ron y se dio la vuelta sobre la escoba agarrándose aún de la cintura de Tonks con una sola mano.

La adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo pero se concentró en esquivar los hechizos sin salirse del rubo a la casa de la tía Muriel.

–¡ _Protego_! –Lanzó Ron y Tonks volvió la vista hacia atrás

–¡ _Confrígo_! –. Una explosión pasó rozándole al los mortífagos y a uno de ellos se le incendió la capa que trato de apagar revelando su identidad: Rodolphus.

Bellatrix lanzó un chorro de luz que Tonks pudo sortear a penas por un pelo y se volvió nuevamente con la varita en mano llena de coraje.

Lanzó chorros y chorros de luz pero ninguno le dio a la mortífaga y Rodolphus ya había recobrado velocidad y se le unió a esta última.

Ron se estaba desesperando, los motífagos no cedían y no sabía con certeza si estaban cerca de llegar a su destino, pero debían impedir que los siguieran.

Ron blandió su varita frente a él tratando de apuntar a su objetivo.

–¡ _Desmauis_!–Un chorro de luz golpeó a Rodolphus en la cara, éste salió disparado hacía atrás y cayó en picada junto con la escoba.

Bellatrix emitió un chillido de furia y aumentó la velocidad hacia ellos, iba por Tonks, Ron comenzó a lanzar más hechizos y esquivaba los de la mortífaga por un pelo, de pronto en la oscuridad de la noche el rostro de su agresora se desvaneció y sintió como la escoba que iba en picada frenaba poco a poco. Tonks y Ron tocaron suelo y se tiraron jadeando sobre el cuidado pasto de la tía Muriel.

La bruja observó las estrellas brillantes en el oscuro cielo y sólo podía pensar en una cosa…

–Remus… –susurró.

* * *

Lupin vio de reojo como Tonks y George se elevaban al mismo tiempo que ellos, George se agarraba fuerte de la escoba detrás de él y comenzaron a volar.

Le tomó dos segundos para distinguir que esas llamaradas negras que se acercaban no eran nubes.

–¿Qué demonios…?– lanzó Lupin desconcertado

–Mortífagos… –susurró George con un dejo de pánico en la voz.

Un segundo después se oyeron gritos y chillidos, luces de colores surcaban el lugar y el caos imperó.

Giró bruscamente a la izquierda y como pudo se alejó de ahí sin mirar atrás, no le serviría quedarse a ayudar a los demás, sólo podía confiar en que todos consiguieran salir del nido de mortífagos que los habían estado esperando.

Maldijo por lo bajo al volver la cabeza y comprobar que dos de ellos los seguían. Los chorros de luz comenzaron a pasar por los costados de la escoba e intentaba ir de un lado a otro para repelerlos. George despegó una mano y asió la varita profiriendo varios hechizos.

El camino se le estaba haciendo eterno, y los mortífagos no caían. George se agarraba ahora con fuerza de la capa de Lupin y seguía combatiendo.

–¡No! –lo oyó gritar y el ex profesor volvió la cabeza, tenía a uno de los mortifago a un palmo extendiendo su mano para agarrar al falso Harry e intentar volcarlo de la escoba.

Con un movimiento rápido de su varita contra restó la cercanía del mortífago con un _desmaius_ que lo dejó fuera de la jugada, pero el que había quedado arremetió contra ellos con mas chorros de luz.

Al divisar el horizonte el licántropo fue consciente de que estaban a punto de llegar a los límites de la protección, creía que iban a lograrlo cuando un _Sectumseptra_ alcanzó a George a un costado de la cara.

Giró nuevamente el brazo para contra restar el hechizo pero había sido tarde, George se desvaneció contra su espalda acortando las opciones que tenía.

Encorajinado comenzó a lanzar chorros de luz, uno de ellos le rozó el brazo al oponente y se llevó su capa dejando entrever su pálido rostro y el grasiento cabello. Remus había soltado ambas manos para detener al gemelo y blandirse en duelo, sin nadie que dirigiera la escoba esta fue en picada. Tuvo que volver la vista al frente apretando los dientes con violencia, sabía que George estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, retomó el control y siguió virando la escoba de un lado al otro evitando que otro hechizo les pegara y un minuto mas tarde se dio cuenta que habían entrado a los límites de la protección porque Snape había quedado atrás. Bajó de la escoba estrepitosamente, sin perder ni un momento más le pasó una mano por el hombro a George y horrorizado comprobó que al gemelo, que ya perdía el aspecto de Harry, le habían arrancado la oreja, tomó el traslador y rezó porque el pelirrojo aguantara un poco más… rezó porque la segunda pareja en llegar ya estuviera ahí.

Cayeron al suelo mareados por el efecto del traslador y a Lupin le pareció oír la voz de Molly y Ginny. Se puso de pie como pudo dando trompicones, deteniendo a George para llevarlo adentro.

Harry corrió hacia él y le sujetó las piernas a George. Remus no vio a Tonks allá afuera por lo que esperaba que estuviera dentro de la casa, con los demás, tomando una taza de cerveza de mantequilla despreocupada… en verdad lo esperaba.

Entre Lupin y él lo llevaron a la casa, pasaron por la cocina y fueron al salón. Una vez allí, lo tumbaron en el sofá.

Se había equivocado, Tonks no estaba ahí. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

Tan pronto la señora Weasley se inclinó sobre su hijo, Lupin sujetó con brusquedad a Harry por el brazo y lo arrastró hasta la cocina, donde Hagrid todavía estaba intentando hacer pasar su enorme cuerpo por la puerta trasera.

–¡Eh! –chilló Hagrid, indignado–. ¡Suéltalo! ¡Suelta a Harry!

Lupin no le hizo caso.

–¿Qué criatura había en el rincón de mi despacho en Hogwarts la primera vez que Harry Potter vino a verme? –preguntó al muchacho zarandeándolo ligeramente–. ¡Contesta!

–Un… grindylow dentro de un depósito de agua, ¿no?

Lupin soltó a Harry y se apoyó contra un armario de la cocina.

–Lo siento, Harry, pero tenía que asegurarme –se disculpó Lupin–. Nos han traicionado. Voldemort sabía que íbamos a trasladarte esta noche, y las únicas personas capaces de decírselo estaban directamente implicadas en el plan. Podrías haber sido un impostor.

Harry le explicó que Voldemort lo había alcanzado, pues los mortífagos dieron el pitazo al reconocerlo debido a que había lanzado un hechizo de desarme en contra de Stan Shunpike. A Lupin se le pusieron los pelos de punta del coraje y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse y no alzar demasiado la voz, suficiente tenía con estar preocupado porque su esposa no había vuelto y ahora Harry comentaba con pena sus actos de nobleza, eso pudo haberlo costado la vida.

Harry preguntó por George y Lupin le explicó que se pondría bien aunque no podría recuperar la oreja, no podía concentrase bien en las palabras que decía, su mente vagaba hacía la casa de la tía de los pelirrojos.

Se oyó un correteo fuera de la casa. Lupin se lanzó hacia la puerta trasera. Su corazón se aceleró, debía ser Tonks… tenía que ser ella.

Para su pesar Hemione apareció con Kingsley quién extendió su varita apuntándole a la cara.

–¿Cuáles fueron las últimas palabras que nos dijo Albus Dumbladore?

–«Harry es nuestra única esperanza. Confíen en él» –respondió Lupin con serenidad.

El licántropo le explicó a Kingsley y Hermione el estado de George y quién era el culpable de que se encontrara así, después todos guardaron silencio.

Lupin se estaba impacientando, Tonks y Ron debían haber llegado antes que él y George. La imagen de su esposa siendo perseguida por los mortífagos le daba vueltas… apretó los puños, y se le tensó la mandíbula, escudriñó la oscuridad tratando de divisar entre la maleza un punto rosado que se moviera, algún indicio de ella, divisó el cielo pero ahí tampoco había rastro de la metamorfomaga.

De pronto una luz azulada apareció frente a ellos haciendo que los latidos del corazón aumentaran, pero cuando distinguió la figura de Arthur y Fred Weasley supo que algo andaba mal. Impotente, clavó la vista una vez más en el manto lleno de estrellas y le pidió al cielo que ella estuviera a salvo, con vida…


	6. A Salvo

–¡Tonks el traslador! –dijo Ron poniéndose de pie

–Se ha ido hace 10 minutos… se nos ha pasado… –murmuró ella también incorporándose.

Su cerebro trabajaba rápido tratando de encontrar una forma viable para llegar a la madriguera.

La puerta de la casa de abrió dejando ver a una bruja de nariz puntiagada y cabello blanco que los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos como platos.

–¡Ronald, Nymphadora! –se sobresaltó –pensé que algo grave las había pasado, el traslador se ha ido…

–Lo sé Muriel –dijo Tonks con un suspiro –Nos han acorralado, los mortífagos estaban al tanto de que hoy íbamos a trasladar a Harry y nos hemos salvado por un pelo, Ron ha sido muy valiente –miró al ahora pelirrojo y le dedicó una sonrisa de orgullo.

–¿Mortífagos dices? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

–No lo sabemos y seguramente los demás tampoco.

–Entren, vamos a hacer otro traslador para que puedan irse, he preparado un poco de té, tenía los nervios de punta y sólo así pude tranquilizarme un poco, pasen…

Tía Muriel lucía tan preocupada como ellos, Ron y Tonks entraron a la casita y aunque insistieron en irse lo más pronto posible la vieja bruja los obligó a tomarse la taza de té entera que les había servido. Los dos se miraron nerviosos, les urgía llegar a la madriguera así que se tomaron el té de un sorbo. Cuando la tía de Ron vio sus tazas vacías les ofreció una barra de chocolate a los dos, argumentando que, alguna vez alguien le había dicho que era bueno comerlo después de una conmoción.

Tonks miró la barra como si al morderla estuviera haciendo un acto de suicidio. Era inevitable no pensar que el chocolate tenía alguna relación con Remus. Cuando Muriel se dio la vuelta para servirse más té se guardó el chocolate en la bolsa de la capa.

Nadie hablaba, Ron tenía la vista clavada en la decoración de la taza, tía Muriel se había perdido con la vista fija hacía el frente. La vista de Tonks se posó su anillo, y pensó en su esposo, él estaba bien lo presentía, pero seguramente se encontraba con los pelos de punta por su retraso y no de muy buen humor, por lo cuál debía apresurarse.

Tonks meditó un poco; tenían la opción de hacer un traslador nuevo pero ¿Qué caso tenía ya? A esas alturas los mortífagos ya se habrían ido y ciertamente la casa de los Weasley no estaba muy lejos de ahí, seguirían protegidos por los límites de los hechizos.

–Iré por un viejo alhajero que tengo para convertirlo en traslador…

–No hace falta, hemos de ir en escoba, la madriguera no queda muy lejos y no creo que los mortífagos puedan vernos, el camino está protegido

Ella asintió y los condujo hacia el patiecito trasero.

–Tengan cuidado, y en cuanto haya noticias de lo que ha pasado avísenme.

Los dos montaron la escoba, Tonks se impulsó del piso y comenzaron a tomar altura.

–Gracias por todo Muriel –Agradeció la de cabello rosa.

–Gracias –murmuró Ron incapaz de decir algo más.

* * *

Kingsley iba de un lado para otro a grandes zancadas y miraba el cielo cada vez que daba media vuelta. Hagrid, Hermione y Lupin estaban de pie, hombro con hombro, mirando también el cielo.

Estaba tardando más de la cuenta, si solamente se les había escapado el traslador encontrar otra forma de llegar no les tomaba mucho tiempo, algo no le gustaba, nada. ¿Y si estaba herida? ¿Y si algo le había pasado a Ron? ¿Y si los había alcanzado un mortífago como a George?... Lupin cerró los ojos tratándose de relajar, sabía que Tonks podía llegar a ser un poco temeraria y eso le preocupaba, ya una vez había ido a San Mungo por combatir con Bellatrix…

De pronto, justo encima de sus cabezas se materializó una escoba y descendió como una centella.

–¡Son ellos! –exclamó Hermione.

Lupin distinguió su brillante cabello rosa y sintió un peso menos encima, aunque ahora empezaba a estar enfadado por su tardanza, y no sabía muy bien el porqué.

Tonks aterrizó con un prolongado derrape, salpicando tierra y guijarros en todas direcciones.

La bruja alzó la vista y lo vio al frente de todos esperándola, con su cara seria, y su corazón se aceleró, él estaba bien.

–¡Remus! –gritó la bruja al mismo tempo que se apeaba de la escoba. Tambaleándose, fue a abrazar a Lupin, quien, pálido y serio, era incapaz de articular palabra.

La abrazó fuerte a pesar de que las palabras no querían salir de su boca, la sintió bajo sus brazos y de no estar molesto por su tardía la hubiera besado ahí mismo.

–Ron se ha comportado de una manera espectacular –explicó Tonks con entusiasmo, y soltó a Lupin–. Impresionante. Le ha lanzado un hechizo aturdidor a un mortífago, directo a la cabeza, y ya saben que apuntar a un objetivo en movimiento desde una escoba de vuelo…

–¿Eso has hecho? –se asombró Hermione mirando a Ron, a quien todavía tenia abrazado por el cuello.

–Siempre ese tono de sorpresa –refunfuñó él soltándose –. ¿Somos los últimos?

–No –respondió Ginny –. Todavía estamos esperando a Bill y Fleur y a Ojoloco y Mundungus. Voy a decirles a mamá y papá que estás bien, Ron. –y entró corriendo en la casa.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué los ha retenido? –preguntó Lupin a Tonks, casi con enfado.

La metamorfomaga sabía que Remus iba a adoptar esa postura, casi lo había adivinado, pero intentó ignorar su tono de molestia y comenzó a explicar:

–Bellatrix, ni más ni menos –contestó ella–. Me odia tanto como a Harry; ha hecho todo lo posible por matarme. Ojalá la hubiera pescado, porque se la debo. Pero al menos herimos a Rodolphus. Luego fuimos a casa de la tia de Ron, pero se nos escapó el traslador, tía Muriel estaba muy preocupada por nosotros…

Lupin, a quien le temblaba un músculo del mentón, sólo consiguió asentir.

Su temor fue confirmado, ella había estado en peligro, las misma Bellatrix persiguiéndola, y lo decía asi tan campante, tan serena… típico de Tonks. Pero él no podía evitar sentirse enojado con ella por esa actitud, con el por no poder hacer nada, si algo le hubiera pasado, no se lo perdonaría, pero era un riesgo que ambos habían decidido correr y no iba a retractarse de eso.

–Y a ustedes ¿Qué les ha ocurrido? –preguntó Tonks volviéndose a Harry, Hermione y Kingsley.

Cada uno relató su historia, pero daba la impresión de que la tardanza de Bill y Fleur, Ojoloco y Mundungus los había recubierto de una especia de escarcha, y cada vez les costaba más ignorar el frío que les imbuía.

Minutos después Kingsley se retiró hacía Downing Street y Molly y Artur Weasley aparecieron, bajaron corriendo los escalones de la puerta trasera, seguidos por Ginny. Abrazaron a Ron y luego se dirigieron a Lupin y Tonks.

–Gracias por devolvernos a nuestros hijos –dijo la señora Weasley.

–No digas tonterías Molly –replicó Tonks.

La metamorfomaga evitó poner los ojos en blanco para no ofenderla, pero era obvio que no tenia que dar las gracias.

–¿Cómo se encuentra George? –Preguntó Lupin.

–¿Qué le pasa a George? –inquirió Ron.

–Ha perdido…

Pero unos repentinos gritos de júbilo ahogaron la respuesta de la señora Weasley, porque un thestral acababa de aparecer en el cielo. Tras descender a gran velocidad, se posó a escasa distancia del reducido grupo. Bill y Fleur, despeinados pero ilesos, se apearon del animal.

La señora Weasley fue hacia ellos, pero Bill sólo la abrazó de pasada. Miró a su padre y anunció:

–Ojoloco ha muerto.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió. Tonks abrió muy grande los ojos como si eso le ayudara a distinguir que Bill estaba gastando una mala broma. Lupin se llevó una mano a la sien… un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

–Lo hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos –explicó Bill. Fleur asintió; la luz proveniente de la cocina iluminaba los surcos que las lágrimas le dejaban en las mejillas–. Ocurrió justo después de que saliéramos del círculo; Ojoloco y Dung estaban cerca de nosotros y también iban hacia el norte. Voldemort puede volar, ¿saben?, y fue derecho hacía ellos. Oí gritar a Dung, que se dejó dominar por el pánico; Ojoloco intentó detenerlo, pero se desapareció. Entonces la maldicion de Voldemort le dio a Ojoloco en pleno rostro; cayo hacía atrás y… No pudimos hacer nada, nada. Nos perseguían una docena de mortífgos… –Se le quebró la voz.

Tonks permaneció en silencio mientras Bill relataba lo sucedido, horrorizada y destrozada por dentro, reaccionó al oír la voz tranquilizadora de su esposo, sobreponiendo la serenidad ante el dolor.

–Claro que no pudieron hacer nada –lo consoló Lupin.

Se quedaron todos allí plantados, mirándose. La de cabello rosa continuaba en shock cuando se dio cuanta que había caminado por inercia siguiendo a todos adentro de la casa, pues ya no tenia caso esperar afuera, nadie más llegaría, jamás.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Fred escudriñando sus rostros–. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién…?

–Se trata de… de Ojoloco –dijo su padre–. Ha muerto.

Lupin volteó a ver a su esposa a la cual los ojos se le acababan de anegar de lágrimas y le dio un apreton en la mano.

Las sonrisas de los gemelos se convirtieron en muecas de conmoción; parecía que nadie sabía que hacer. Tonks lloraba en silencio tapándose la cara con un pañuelo (Harry sabía que la bruja estaba muy unida al mago, pues era su favorita y su protegida en el Ministerio de magia).

Bill se acercó al aparador y regresó con una botella de whisky de fuego y propuso un brindis. Doce vasos llenos volaron por la habitación.

–¡Por Ojoloco! –repitieron todos, y bebieron.

El asunto de Mundungus no le agradaba en absoluto, su cabeza trabajaba rápido tratando de atar cabos.

–Con que mundungus ha desaparecido ¿eh? –masculló Lupin, que había vaciado su vaso de un trago.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacía él, esperando con curiosidad su opinión.

–Sé lo que piensas –dijo Bill –, y yo también me lo he preguntado cuando venían hacia aquí, porque pareció ciertamente que los mortífagos nos estaban esperando. Pero Mundungus no puede habernos traicionado.

Bill comentó lo que él ya había pensado, Mundungus había propuesto a los 7 Harrys y los mortífagos que los habían estado esperando estaban confundidos por no saber cual era el verdadero, así que aunque el coraje se apoderaba de su cabeza, tuvo que aceptar que Mundungus no había tenido nada que ver.

–Quién-tú-sabes ha actuado exactamente como Ojoloco previó que haría –repuso Tonks con desdén–. Moody nos dijo que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado supondría que el Harry auténtico iría con los aurores mas fuertes y expertos. Así que primero persiguió a Ojoloco y, cuando Mundungus se delató, fue a buscar a Kingsley.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y se apresuró a limpiarla.

–No, no puede ser –dijo Harry con decisión, y todos lo miraron sorprendidos. El whisky de fuego parecía amplificarle la voz–. Es decir… si alguien ha cometido algún error revelado algún detalle del plan, estoy convencido de que no fue su intención. No es culpa de nadie –aseguró con un tono más fuerte del que habría empleado normalmente–. Tenemos que confiar los unos en los otros. Yo confío en todos ustedes y no creo que ninguno fuera capaz de venderme a Voldemort.

Se produjo otro silencio. Tonks (como los demás) lo miró, escudriñando el rostro del chico, era una persona muy noble a pesar de haber pasado por tanto en su corta vida.

–Bien dicho, Harry –soltó de pronto Fred.

–¡Eso! ¿Lo han oído todos? Yo sólo a medias –bromeó George mirando de soslayo a Fred, que tuvo que contenes una sonrisa.

Lupin miró a Harry con una extraña expresión de desdén, casi de lástima.

–¿Crees que estoy loco? –le preguntó Harry.

–No, lo que creo es que eres igual que James, que habría considerado que desconfiar de sus amigos era la peor deshonra.

El licántropo dejó su vaso en en una mesita, y se dirigió a Bill.

–Tenemos trabajo. Puedo pedirle a Kingsley que…

–No –lo interrumpió Bill–. Iré yo.

–¿A dónde? –Preguntaron Tonks y Fleur a la vez.

–A buscar el cadáver de Ojoloco –contestó Lupin–. Debemos recuperarlo

–¿Pero eso no puede…? –musitó la señora Weasley mirando suplicante a su hijo.

–¿Esperar? No madre, a menos que prefieras que se lo lleven los mortífagos.

Nadie replicó. Lupin fue donde se encontraba Tonks aún con las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas, le dio un abrazo, se despidió de los demás al igual que Bill y los dos salieron de la habitación.

Tonks se dejó caer en una de las sillas y suspiró involuntariamente. Se perdió entre sus pensamientos, las imágenes de lo que ocurrió hacia unas horas la atosigaron; Los mortífagos persiguiéndolos a ella y Ron, tía Muriel, el abrazo que le dio a su esposo al llegar… el anuncio de la muerte de Moody.

A lo lejos podía escuchar que Harry se había enfrascado en una charla acalorada con los señores Weasley, ella lo miró pero no podía oír con claridad qué discutían, hasta que minutos después, Harry pasó enfrente de todos y salió de la habitación.

Tonks permaneció un poco más de tiempo en la madriguera, pero en realidad ya no había mucho que hacer ahí. Todos habían llegado y querían descansar o tratar de asimilar las cosas, asi que decidió retirarse.

–¿Estas segura querida? Puedes quedarte aquí a esperar a Remus y el cuarto de Ginny está disponible –le ofreció Molly

–Gracias Molly en verdad, pero prefiero ir a casa, no sabemos qué tanto puedan tardar Bill y Remus en… –guardó silencio al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir–. Estaré bien.

Se despidió de la señora Weasley y desapareció de la madriguera rumbo a su casa.


End file.
